1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector receptacle with a lock nut in which a connection condition is firmly kept by screw fastening.
2. Related Art
As an electrical connecter receptacle having a metal shell for a measure against EMI used for connection of a personal computer, LAN device, measuring instrument or the like, for example, an electrical connecter receptacle has been known, wherein the metal shell is electrically connected to a conductive nut fitted in a through-hole of a connector body and a metal sheet member by using screws, and when the receptacle is mounted on a printed circuit board, the shell is grounded to a conductive portion of the relevant printed circuit board (refer to JP-U-5-72069).
However, in such a conventional electrical connector receptacle, the conductive nut is fitted in the through-hole of the connector receptacle body, and the metal shell is fixed by the screws and thus electrically conducted to the nut. That is, since screws and nuts are used for structures for fixing the metal shell and fixing the connector to the printed circuit board, a nut-storing-structure of the connector body becomes complicated, and the number of components is increased. In addition, the number of fixation operations is increased, and consequently much time is required. Moreover, since a condition of connection to an electrical connector plug as the other connector is made only by fitting-in of a connection port, and the screw and the nut for securely and firmly holding the connection condition are not used for locking, connection performance is inferior in reliability.